


The only ones left

by killing_kurare



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judeau survived instead of Casca. He and Guts try to process the happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only ones left

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [someone else escaped the Eclipse.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/744863.html?thread=98398879#t98398879)

 

The wind is blowing over green grass. The sky is blue and the sun shining bright as if to mock them. The two warriors sit back to back, staring off into the distance, trying to understand what happened. All they know is that they’re alive; though neither has any idea on how they managed to and if it wouldn’t have been better if they died, too.

They can feel the wind and the sun, can smell the fresh air and the grass, and can’t help but ponder on the unfairness that their friends will never be able to feel anything again.

They have been slaughtered in the most inhuman way, devoured by demons and betrayed by their leader, the one they trusted most.  
Judeau has taken off his gloves and traces the outline of the mark that’s stuck on the back of his hand again and again, trying to find a meaning, an answer to the question WHY.

Rickert has tended to their wounds and they are good to go, but the two men haven’t made up their minds as to the ‘What now’ yet – but realizing that other demons seem to seek them out constantly, it's obvious they cannot stay here any longer.

Guts clings to the huge sword he has claimed as his own, not willing to ever let go of this weapon.

Judeau sighs and leans his head back until he can feel Guts’, reassuring that he’s not alone in this. Judeau's glad that the other warrior seems to need this closeness as much as he does for Guts was well-known to be a loner, even while being a member of the Band of the Hawk.

In a way he still is, but Judeau knows how to be a silent companion. Silent but deadly, in no way dependent on Guts when it comes to fighting. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here.

The blonde closes his eyes and tries to keep his face from distorting painfully. ‘Who are you kidding,’ he thinks to himself. ‘You’re not here because you’re that good of a fighter. You’re here because SHE sacrificed herself to save your worthless life.’

Though he mourns the demise of all his brothers, HERS is the most devastating one.

Another thing he and Guts share, though Judeau is clever enough not to talk about it. Instead he tries to forget for a moment. “So … what now?” he asks and notices the other man tensing up.

“We’re going to kill him,” Guts growls, and his voice vibrates through Judeau’s body.

“Alright,” he says, his soft tone in strong contrast to Guts’. “Count me in.”

The blonde smiles as he feels Guts also leaning his head back, pressing it almost gently against Judeau’s as if to make sure he isn’t alone, that he’s happy to have somebody left, somebody to count on, somebody to share the loss and the hatred.

“Alright,” is all Guts says to this, simply repeating Judeau's words, but there’s no need for anything else.

So they just sit there and savor the sun and the wind and the grass, until it’s dark again and they fight once more for their lives (but at least side by side).

 


End file.
